The Changes in Life
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Cye Torture Fic!!! Uploaded 7-12! 6/14/02!!! Wot if Cye was an orphan? And then he got adopted how would the Ronins react?!? How would Sage and Mia react?!?!? Story before The Lost Prince which isn't posted yet.
1. Default Chapter

The Changes in Life  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Phone Call  
  
~~~  
  
Ok this is a story before the one that my friend Firestorm asked me to write. ^_^  
  
So hang on girly. It's coming I promise.  
  
~~~  
  
"Cye come on! It's time for you to go to school."  
  
Cye came running down pulling on his dolphin book back, "Coming Mia."  
  
Mia handed Cye a lunch box then bent down and gave the British boy a kiss on the cheek, "Have fun at school! Sage is taking you and picking you up."  
  
"Ok Mia." Cye was now in sixth grade. Sage was a 12th grader. Kento his best friend was an 11th grader along with the rest of his friends.  
  
Mia was two years older than Sage but they were still going out. As he walked outside he saw a head of black hair, dusty black hair run by him. "Kento?" Cye stopped and looked around. He saw nothing. "Wot the? Hey..Aye!!"  
  
Kento came up from behind and surprised the British Ronin. "Quit yer squirmin' I ain't gonna hurt ya."  
  
Cye quit moving an dlet Kento carry him. "Fine where are taking me?"  
  
"Out to the car.."  
  
"I can walk."  
  
Kento ignored Cye's shouts and carried him out to Sage's convertible.  
  
A tall blonde older looking boy stood from the front seat, "Ready Cye?"  
  
Cye nodded as Kento literally dropped him in his seat. "Bye Kento."  
  
Kento waved goodbye as Sage drove off.  
  
Mia sat down an hour later. "Finally everyone is gone."  
  
Just as she said that the phone rang, "Mushi Mushi."  
  
"Mrs. Koiji?"  
  
"Hai.."  
  
"This is the Toyama Adoption Agency."  
  
"Why did you call here?"  
  
"You have a child in your care by the name of Cye Micheal Mouri do you not?"  
  
"Uh yes…But why?"  
  
"Someone has just adopted him. They'll be over at 5:00 pm to pick him up. Have a good day."  
  
Mia hung up the phone, "What ever happened to nice people?" Then realization hit her, "OMG!" She picked up the phone and called Han High, "Yes I need to talk to Sage Date. It's an Emergency."  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
~~~  
  
Ok there was Chapter 1  
  
~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

The Changes in Life  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Surprise Phone Call  
  
~~~  
  
Aye, all of these phone calls. o.O;  
  
Oh well.  
  
~~~  
  
Sage Date sat in his physics class completely bored out of his mind..::How does Ro do this?::  
  
//Mr. Benson//  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Kirk."  
  
//Send Seiji Date up to the office.//  
  
"Will he be back?"  
  
//Probably Not//  
  
"Alright I'll send him right away." Mr. Benson turned to Sage. "Mr. Date you've been paged. Bring your stuff with you."  
  
"Hai Sensei."  
  
Up in the office Sage took the phone from Mrs. Kirk. "Mushi Mushi?"  
  
"Sage it's me Mia." Her voice was shaking.  
  
The first thought that came to his mind was Cye, "Is Cye ok?"  
  
"H..He's fine..Sage..Cye's been adopted." Mia couldn't old it any longer. Sage could hear her crying over the phone.  
  
"What do you mean adopted?" Sage didn't even know that Cye was an orphan.  
  
"The adoption agency just called and said that he's been adopted. His new parents are coming over to pick him up 5:00 pm today."  
  
Sage didn't know what else to say, "I'm coming home. Call the others but not Cye."  
  
"Ok Cya at home."  
  
"Kay. Ja Ne!" Sage signed himself out and drove home.  
  
Mia met Sage at the door, "What are we going to do?"  
  
Sage pulled her into a hug rocking her gently, "It's ok love. We'll think of something. Have you called the others?"  
  
She nodded, "Their on their way home."  
  
"Good then lets and go and wait."  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
~~~  
  
Like?? Will I actually let that other family adopt Cye?  
  
~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

The Changes in Life  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Meeting  
  
~~~  
  
* Is very perpelexed…* Why hasn't anyone read this one yet?!?!  
  
~~~  
  
"It's 2:30 Sage. Time for Cye to get picked up." Ryo still couldn't believe that someone had adopted Cye, their Cye.  
  
Sage nodded, "Remember act as if nothing is happening. Mia and I will break the news to him later on."  
  
The other three nodded.  
  
Sage grabbed his coat and the keys then headed out.  
  
At school Cye walked out looking for Sage. Then he spotted him, "SAGE!!"  
  
"Hey Cye. Have a good day at school?" Sage asked with fake cheerfulness.  
  
"Yup. But I'm ready to go home."  
  
Later at home Sage looked to Mia who knew it was time.  
  
"Cye would you come here for a minute?" Mia called.  
  
Kento stopped chasing Cye and pushed the small boy towards the kitchen, "Go on little buddy."  
  
"Sage I don't know if I can do this…"  
  
Sage squeezed his girl friend's hand, "It's ok I'm right here."  
  
"Wot do you want Mia?"  
  
"Cye we have to tell you something." Sage began.  
  
Mia knelt down in front of Cye, "Cye someone called from the Adoption Agency."  
  
"Wot did they want?"  
  
"Someone has adopted you."  
  
"WOT?!?" Cye looked to Sage, "Sage is it true."  
  
The blonde nodded, "Yes Cye it is."  
  
Cye's heart broke in two, "You're actually going to let them take me?"  
  
Sage pulled Cye into a hug, "We don't have a choice. But I want you to be strong."  
  
Cye broke down crying burying his head into the bearer of Halo's shoulder, "But I don't want to go."  
  
"I know but I want you to be a big boy. We'll come visit you as often as possible." Sage rocked the British Ronin back and forth.  
  
"Come on we'll go help you pack."  
  
Cye nodded tears still running down his cheeks.  
  
At 5:00 the door bell rang.  
  
"Hello?" Rowen and Ryo looked out the door. They saw a man and a woman smiling evily at them.  
  
"Is this Mia Koiji's house?"  
  
"Hai. Come in." Ryo let them in. ::Rowen I don't like these people. I feel like I've seen them before.::  
  
::Same here Ryo. I'll go get Mia.::  
  
"Mia will be right down."  
  
Upstairs Cye had hid. And no one was having any luck on finding him.  
  
"CYE COME ON!!!" Yelled Sage.  
  
"What's wrong Sage?"  
  
Sage stopped looking and turned to Rowen , "Cye has hid and I can't find him."  
  
"You can't but I did."  
  
"Kento?"  
  
Kento was standing right there holding a squirming Cye.  
  
"Kento please don't let them take me."  
  
Kento wanted to let Cye run back and hide but he knew he couldn't do that, "I'm sorry little fishy. But I can't do that."  
  
Everyone down stairs looked up and saw Kento coming down and carrying Cye, who was clinging to him.  
  
"Oh My."  
  
"What's wrong dude?"  
  
"We thought Cye was a girl."  
  
Ryo did a double take and almost fell out of his chair, "Huh?!?!?" He started laughing hysterically, "Yeah right!!"  
  
"I'm sorry but we don't want a boy. You can keep him." The man stood up and led his wife out the door.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
~~~  
  
….Cye..was..a…girl…  
  
^_^ Hee hee…maybe I should write a fic like that.  
  
Well anyway if you like then review.  
  
~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

``The Changes in Life  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Messy Milk Shake  
  
~~~  
  
This chapter is the cutest Cye chapter of all my stories  
  
that I think I have written.  
  
~~~  
  
Everyone looked on in amazement. It had been five minutes since the couple had left and no one knew what to do or say.  
  
"That was weird." Exclaimed Mia.  
  
Sage nodded, "I agree."  
  
"Shh Cye it's ok. Their gone." Kento patted Cye's back gently.  
  
"Wot? Gone?"  
  
"Yeah Dude. They thought you were a girl."  
  
Cye wrinkled his nose. "Me a girl?"  
  
Mia pulled Sage back into the kitchen, "Sage we have to do something. So if someone tries again they won't succeed."  
  
"The only way is to adopt Cye ourselves."  
  
  
  
Mia hadn't thought of that, "But who would be his mother and father?"  
  
"We would be his parents. We're the oldest. Cye already looks up to us as parents."  
  
"But we should at least ask him first."  
  
Just as she said that Cye walked in with Kento behind him, "How come you are always so hungry?"  
  
Kento gave a shrug, "Duh know little buddy but I am now.."  
  
Cye sighed and climbed on top of the counter so he could reach the cups for milkshakes. "Be ready to catch me if I fall."  
  
Mia and Sage went unnoticed as Cye reached up as far as he could to reach the cups he needed.  
  
Unfortunately his foot slipped, "Aye!! HELP!!!"'  
  
Kento reached forward and caught his small friend, "Be careful little buddy." He stood Cye back up on the floor.  
  
"I'm too short, you're too short. Kento-chan wot are we going to do?" Cye pouted he really wanted a milk shake.  
  
"Calm down Cye. Get on my shoulders and do wot we've been practicing."  
  
Cye nodded and did a back flip landing on Kento's shoulders. "Ready." They were going to use this maneuver in battle so Cye could blast more soldiers at one time. Cye reached up and grabbed two large cups. "You can put me down now."  
  
"Roger that." Kento gently placed the British boy back on the floor.  
  
"Now wot flavor do you want?"  
  
"What ever your having little buddy."  
  
"Kay. I'm having chocolate." Cye grabbed the ice cream, milk and chocolate syrup from the refrigerator.  
  
Sage and Mia watched on in amusement as Cye put half the chocolate in Kento's cup then the other half in his.  
  
By the time Cye was done there was a huge mess. Milk and ice cream every where.  
  
"Mia's not going to like this mess."  
  
Cye turned around, "Wot?"  
  
Kento sighed trying not to laugh, "Forget the mess she's going to have a cow when she sees you."  
  
Cye blinked confused. He was covered from head to toe in ice cream and chocolate.  
  
Kento cackled, "Is it good."  
  
Cye nodded, "Yup. Want some?" He handed his friend the other messy cup.  
  
Kento looked at the goop that was supposed to be a chocolate milk shake, "Oh well down the hatch." After gulping it all down he grinned, "That was good. Cye buddy what's wrong?"  
  
Cye pointed behind Kento at Mia and Sage, "I'm in trouble now."  
  
Sage laughed, "You're not in trouble Cye. We'll help you clean up." He turned to Kento giving him a look that said they wanted to be alone with Cye, "Why don't you go get some clean clothes for Cye."  
  
"Right." Kento ran off.  
  
Sage took the dish rag and wiped off Cye's face. "You're the messiest cook that I have ever seen."  
  
Cye giggled childishly, "Even messier than Ro-chan?"  
  
Mia pulled off Cye's shirt and made him pull off his pants, "Definitely messier than Rowen."  
  
"Cye would you like to have a mom and dad?" Sage tried to make the question sound like normal conversation.  
  
Cye stopped wiping the counter and looked over at Sage, "I already do."  
  
"Oh?" Mia started putting hot water in the sink, "Who are they? Have we met them?"  
  
"Yes. They're you."  
  
Sage and Mia both froze.  
  
"You look up to us as parents?"  
  
"Yup." Cye grabbed the large cup with his small hands, "Always have." He drank some more. A little trickle running down his bare chest. "Whoops…"  
  
"How would you like it if we legally became your parents?" Sage was afraid of the answer. He hoped he hadn't moved to fast.  
  
Cye stopped drinking and stood there for a moment perplexed, "You'd do that for me?"  
  
Sage and Mia both nodded.  
  
"But are you two ready to become parents? I mean Sage you're only in 12th grade."  
  
Mia nodded, "We've talked it over and we want to adopt you."  
  
"After what happened today of you almost being taken away." Sage shuddered, "I felt like I was losing a son." Sage took the wash rag again and knelt down in front of Cye wiping his chest off. "That scared me." He touched Cye's nose with one of his fingers, "I don't want that to ever happen again."  
  
"Ok…" Cye grinned, "That would be soo cool!!"  
  
"Good. We'll call the adoption agency tomorrow morning." Then Sage pushed Cye towards the door, "Go take a bath. You're a miss."  
  
"Yeah..Yeah..I'm moving.."  
  
That night Sage was walking to Cye's room to tuck him in.  
  
"Kento-chan, Kongo is sleeping with me tonight…" Cye called out in a sing- song voice.  
  
Sage remained in the hall watching the regular scene play out.  
  
Kento grabbed Cye and threw him down on the bed, "Oh yeah?!?! Not if I get him back first." He started tickling Cye.  
  
Cye was giggling uncontrollably, He was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes. "KENTO-CHAN!!! Stop..it tickles."  
  
Kento laughed pulling him up, "Yeah I know little buddy. That is the idea of it. Now get ready for bed."  
  
"But Kento-chan tommorow I don't have school..it's Saturday." Cye pouted not moving.  
  
"I never said you had to go to bed. Just put your pajamas on. Oh yeah what did Mia want?"  
  
Cye grinned as he pulled on his fish pajamas. Then he climbed into Kento's lap, "Mia and Sage are going to become my mommy and daddy. Isn't that so cool?"  
  
"Yes little buddy that's very cool."  
  
"Kento-chan?" Cye asked sleepily.  
  
"Yes Cye?" Kento leaned back pulling Cye back with him and closing his eyes, his arms around his small friend.  
  
"Do you think Sage could do wot you do?  
  
Kento opened his eyes in surprise, "Do wot?"  
  
Cye shrugged, "He just doesn't seem like a touchy feeling parent…"  
  
Kento laughed, "You mean like the fight we have over Kongo? Or when I tickle you and read you stories at night?"  
  
Cye nodded.  
  
"Cye, some parents aren't like me. You'll just have to see."  
  
A little while later Cye was about to fall asleep. "If he doesn't will you still do it?"  
  
"Yes little buddy I will. I'll always be here for you no matter what. Good Night!!"  
  
Cye rolled over clutching his stuffed dolphin, "Good Night..Kento-chan."  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
~~~  
  
Kongo I got from someone's story along time ago.  
  
I think it's Kento's stuffed Gorrilla. Or that's wot I want it to be.  
  
The dynasty is going to come in later on.  
  
Then the real Cye torture starts. ^_^  
  
~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

The Changes in Life  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~~  
  
This is just a preview of this chapter.  
  
Read the explanation on my bio….  
  
~~~  
  
"Calu, Cale, report here at once."  
  
Two blue headed people appeared. They both bowed, "Hai, Master Talpa."  
  
"Update me on what's going on with the Ronins."  
  
Cale stood putting an arm around his wife, "Halo is going to marry the girl and they are going to adopt torrent."  
  
Talpa gave a sly smile, "Let's see if what they feel for Torrent is true."  
  
"What do you mean sire?"  
  
"Lets poison Torrent and see if they really do love him by their eagerness to heal him…" Talpa laughed evily.  
  
Kale and Calu both sweatdropped, "Master Talpa…that never works."  
  
"Oh but it will..Sekemet!"  
  
A green-headed snake looking man appeared, "This poison can not be cured. Not even I have found a cure for it yet. And it conveniently kills in five days."  
  
"Good. Then lets go it. Put it in his breakfast."  
  
6:30 a.m Sage's alarm clock went off.  
  
"Sage honey, what's wrong?" Mia snuggled closer to her boy friend.  
  
"It's time to get up."  
  
Mia sat up pulling on her robe, "I'll cook breakfast. Let's let Cye sleep in."  
  
"That sounds fine with me."  
  
Two hours later Sage walked in to Cye's room. He smiled, Cye was curled up in his bed clutching his stuffed dolphin, "Cye it' time to wake up."  
  
A head of Auburn hair shook and a mound appeared under the blankets.  
  
Puzzled Sage stood there, ::Why doesn't he get up.::  
  
Kento walked in seeing Sage's face, "What's wrong man?"  
  
"Cye won't get up. I told him to but he won't."  
  
Kento shook his head, "You've obviously never raised a 12 year old. You don't saw "Wake Up." You have to get physical. Watch and learn blondie." Kento climbed in beside Cye going under the blankets.  
  
A few second later the covers flew up and Kento was helping a very groggy Cye up.  
  
"Kento what did you do?"  
  
"You have to wake kid's up gradually. I have tons of younger siblings." Just as he said that Cye tried to pull down his pants to go the bathroom facing the closet. Kento stopped him, "Woah buddy, that;s the closet." Kento steered the groggy Ronin towards the door.  
  
Sage nodded still dumbfounded. "Ok…"  
  
"Here why don't ya help Cye to the bathroom. Don't want him falling down the stairs." Kento stopped Cye and let Sage take over.  
  
"Kento?"  
  
"Yeah Sage?"  
  
"We need to talk after breakfast ok.."  
  
Kento nodded, "Kay."  
  
Five Minutes later Cye and Sage got down stairs. Breakfast still wasn't ready so they went into the den.  
  
Rowen switched to the Aquaman cartoon for Cye and pulled out a book on physics.  
  
Cye was still more or less asleep he climbed up on Rowen's lap sitting quietly watching Aquaman beat up Black Manta.  
  
"My lap comfortable?" Rowen asked laughing..  
  
Cye nodded yawning.  
  
"I'm guessing that's good then?"  
  
In the kitchen Mia hummed to herself as she cooked breakfast.  
  
After a few minutes she was done. Mia placed all of the plates on the table.  
  
Calu smiled as she poured the powder on Cye's plate.  
  
"Come and get it boys." Mia called.  
  
Rowen came in leading a still half asleep Cye to his seat.  
  
Cye looked hungrily at his food. He started eating not noticing anything different.  
  
"Good?"  
  
"Yup." Exclaimed Cye, "Hey could we go to the park today?"  
  
"I don't see why not Cye. Sure." Replied Sage.  
  
"YES!!" The British Ronin turned towards Kento grinning, "This time I'll beat you across the monkey bars."  
  
At the park Cye climbed on the jungle gym, he swung from ledge to ledge.  
  
Kento watched from down below, "Come on Cye you can do it." Only the others knew, but this was Cye's training.  
  
Sage appeared in his sub-armor, "Come on Cye, show me your moves."  
  
Cye jumped in the air turning around once and kicked Sage. Sage barely flinched.  
  
"Come on Cye. This isn't going to work with Talpa's Trash Cans."  
  
Cye nodded breathing hard, "Rioght…" He stood up straight and tried it again. This time with more power. Sage fell back on the ground.  
  
"Good Job Cye. Keep going on." Sage watched Cye as he ran past him and onto his next challenge.  
  
One hour later Cye ran to his last spot. He was supposed to fight Kento.  
  
Kento jumped down in front of him, "Bring it on."  
  
Cye always hated this one. Kento was so hard to beat. He did three back flips the last one knocked Kento down. That didn't stop Kento for long, he grabbed Cye's legs pulling Cye down on top of him.  
  
"Be careful Cye."  
  
As Cye got ready for his next attack his vision got blurry. He ignored it and jumped in the air. "Coming at ya." He flew right past Kento and off the Jungle Gym.  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
~~~  
  
Heh, cliffhanger. ^_^  
  
~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

The Changes in Life  
  
By Robin Girl  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~~  
  
Here it is chapter 6  
  
~~  
  
"CYE!!" Kento ran to the edge and looked down, "RYO CATCH CYE!!"  
  
Ryo looked up and saw Cye falling head first towards him, "CYE!!" He jumped up and caught Cye's body, "It's ok buddy I got ya."  
  
Cye was so disoriented he wasn't sure what was happening. He felt someone catch him and hold him close. "Ungh.."  
  
When Ryo landed everyone ran over. "It's going to be ok Cye." Sage took Cye out of Ryo's arms. Cye's head lay limply on Sage's shoulder, "Cye? Are you ok? Cye answer me!" Sage held Cye out in front of him so he could check him out.  
  
"Sage…" Cye murmured weakly.  
  
Sage felt heat radiating off the small boy in his arms. He turned to the others, "He's got a fever." The warrior of Halo stood up carrying Cye, "We're going home."  
  
When they got home Cye sat up dazedly. He noticed he was sitting on Sage's lap, "Wot?"  
  
Sage wrapped his arms around Cye in a protective hug, "It's ok, We're home. You're safe."  
  
Cye nodded, "Wot happened? Did I beat Kento?"  
  
Sage smiled as he climbed out of the car, "Sorry Cye. Kento won. But don't worry about that."  
  
A few minutes later Cye felt himself be laid down on his bed, "Kong.."  
  
Kento who had followed Sage went over to his bed and grabbed the stuffed gorrial, "Here. This is Kongo."  
  
Sage nodded and took Kongo, "Here he is Cye." The blonde boy handed Kongo over, Cye took it and held it close.  
  
"I got..Kongo..Kento-chan.." Cye smiled sleepily.  
  
Sage carassed Cye's forehead gently sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
Kento left Sage to Cye knowing that Sage needed to learn how to do it on his own.  
  
"That fever came up to quickly to be normal," Ryo paced the floor, "And I bet the Dynasty had something to do with it."  
  
Rowen nodded sitting on the couch. "Cye was fine befo we left."  
  
"I know..that's why I'm worried." Ryo stopped pacing to see Kento making his way down the stairs. "Hey Kento..Dude what's wrong?"  
  
Kento shrugged, "Nothing Man.."  
  
"Are you sure?" Rowen had an idea of why, "Come on let's go talk." He led Kento outside into the warm summer air, "It's about Cye and Sage isn't it?"  
  
Kento nodded looking at the ground, "I feel like I've lost my buddy."  
  
"Sage has to learn though Kento. And you're not losin' yo buddy. Cye has to get use to it to."  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
Rowen placed a hand on Kento's shoulder, "He can't come running over to you for everything any more."  
  
"Kento…"  
  
Sage looked up from the book he was reading, "Cye?" He closed the book and was over at Cye's side in an instant. "What's wrong?" He tried to hold Cye but the British Boy wouldn't let him.  
  
"Kento.."  
  
Sage stood up and walked down stairs.  
  
Ryo looked up and this time saw Sage, "Dude what's wrong? You look like you've been dejected by someone."  
  
"I was. Cye won't let me hold him."  
  
"He wants Kento doesn't he?"  
  
Sage nodded.  
  
"Sage you have to understand that Kento has always been there for him. So he feels safe, "You understand that right dude?"  
  
"Yes..I forgot that Ryo..I'll go find him."  
  
"Find Who?"  
  
"You. Cye needs you. Go to him."  
  
Kento nodded and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Kento.." Cye called softly again.  
  
"Shh..it's ok Shin-kun..I'm here."  
  
Shin. That was Cye's japanese name. Only Kento called him that. Cye groped in the dark for his friend.  
  
Kento held the sick Ronin close giving Cye the comfort he needed. "I'm right here Shin."  
  
Cye laid his head on Kento's shoulder, "Guess wot.." He slurred tiredly.  
  
"What Cye?"  
  
"I've got Kongo.."  
  
"That's good. Kongo can help you get well. Cye were you feeling bad this morning and didn't tell us?" Kento asked into Cye's hair.  
  
Cye shook his head dazedly, "No..I felt fine before..then…ungh.." Cye blacked out and went limp in Kento's arms.  
  
"Cye!! Come on buddy wake up."  
  
"Hello Hardrock."  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
~~~  
  
Another cliff hanger. ^_^ Don'tcha love me?  
  
~~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

The Changes in Life  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~~  
  
Sorry about the long update. ^_^  
  
~~  
  
"Sekemet!" Kento held Cye's body close.  
  
"Where's Halo boy?"  
  
"Why would I tell you?" Kento spat out quickly.  
  
"Look's like we've got a feisty babysitter." Anubis appeared grinning. He held his weapon in the air, "Tell us or I use this thing on you and the boy."  
  
"Snake Fang Strike!"  
  
Downstairs a crash was heard. "What tha?" Rowen hopped out of his chair dropping his book, then he ran to the stairs.  
  
"It came from Cye's room." Sage ran past Rowen and up the stairs on instinct calling his sub-armor to him, "I feel negative energy all around."  
  
"Ungh…" Kento sat up outside. Sekemet's attack had sent Cye and him out the window and into the yard. The only problem: Cye was no where in site. "CYE!!"  
  
"Overah here Kento.." Cye sat up weakly his face was as pale as a ghost.  
  
Kento got up and ran over to his young friend, "Cye…rest..I'll handle these goons."  
  
"Sage, Cye and Kento are missing."  
  
Sage ran to the window and spotted Kento. "I found Kento and I 'm hoping Cye is with him." He opened the window and jumped out the others following.  
  
"Ah, we have company."  
  
"More the merrier they always say." Sekemet gave Anubis a nod. Anubis nodded and headed over towards Cye.  
  
"Kento!!" The warrior of Hardrock turned around and saw his friends, "Hey guys!!"  
  
"Where's Cye?" Ryo asked.  
  
Rowens eyes widened with fear as Dais opened a portal. Anubis turned towards the Ronins smiling, "You follow and I'll kill him instantly."  
  
All four Ronin's nodded not wanting Cye to die. "Hang in there Cye, Sage is coming."  
  
When the portal shut something was on the ground. Almost as if he was in a daze, Sage walked over to it. It was Kongo. The blonde warrior held it close letting tears slip down his cheeks. Ryo sighed tiredly mad at himself for not getting Cye, "I suggest we go get some sleep."  
  
Everyone voiced their agreements and followed Ryo back in.  
  
In the Dynasty, Anubis threw Cye into his cell hard. "Hope you like your cell Torrent. You'll be here for awhile."  
  
Cye sat up a few minutes after Anubis had left, "Kento?" He still felt sick.  
  
When he got no answer he looked around and noticed he wasn't at Mia's home anymore. He was in the Dynasty. Cye curled up against the wall pulling his knees to his chest. Cye had this pit in his stomach, "Please come get me guys…"  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
~~  
  
^_^ Like? REVIEW THEN!!  
  
~~ 


	8. Chapter 8

The Changes in Life By Robin Gurl Chapter 8  
  
~~~ Ok, I won't be able to update until next Saturday!! *jumps around * I'm going to the beach so go me!!! Um..yeh..^_^ So..I hope you like this chapter. The next few chapters will be out very soon. Cos I have a long drive in the car ahead of me.which means for me to bring lots of paper and pens. ^_^ I'm going to write my heart out!!! ~~~  
  
Sage twisted and turned in his bed. Nightmares flowed through his head as if someone had opened the gates. "No..No.."  
  
He looked around and saw the he was in Talpa's throne room.  
  
Talpa laughed evily not even noticing Sage, "You may carry out your plan now Sekemet."  
  
Sekemet bowed then smiled, "I've been waiting a long time for this. Bring Torrent forth."  
  
A Dynasty solider came in carrying a pale, weak and hurt Cye. Bruises, cuts and blood took over every inch of the captured Ronin's body.  
  
"CYE!!" Sage ran over to Cye, the one he and Mia wanted to adopt, his Cye. When he tried to caress Cye's forehead his hand went right through Cye. "What the?"  
  
Cye looked up glaring, "You'll never win. Me mates will get you."  
  
"Wouldn't they have come by now?" Calu appeared floating in the air, "Give up Torrent and face the facts, they have forgotten you. You're old news to them."  
  
Cye hung his head they were prolly right it had been a couple of months at the least.  
  
Sekemet raised his weapon smiling, "Say goodbye Torrent."  
  
Cye closed his eyes waiting for the attack. He heard Sekemet shout the words to his sure kill.  
  
Sage knew there was no way he could save Cye now. It was too late. He hugged the boy close as the attack engulfed both of them. "I love you Cye!!"  
  
Sage sat up breathing hard, "CYE!!"  
  
Rowen who normally slept through everything sat up, "Sage? Whattsa mattah ya look like ya seen ah ghost or somethin'."  
  
Sage didn't answer. His body wouldn't allow him to. Sage just sat there his eyes wide with fear.  
  
Rowen climbed out of bed and carefully made his way over to his friend's bed. "Sage?"  
  
Visions of Cye's broken body kept flashing in his head. Sage felt tears starting to form. He let them fall.  
  
When Rowen touched his friend's shoulders he saw the images also. It made him feel sick. "Oh my God." Rowen knew now why Sage was such in a frenzy. "It's ok buddy, it was just a dream."  
  
Kento lay there in his bed wide-awake. There was no way he was going to be able to get to sleep. Every time he looked over at Cye's empty bed he saw Cye smiling sitting there reading his Aquaman comics. "Cye.we're coming.don't give up hope."  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
~~  
  
Like? Then review!!! ~~ 


	9. Chapter 9

1 The Changes in Life  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~~~  
  
Wow…got to chapter 9…YAY!! WAHOO!!!  
  
I got the Ronin DVD….I want #2…-_-;…they still didn't change the voices for episode 2..but *grins* Micheal Dovanon plays CYE!! YAY!!!  
  
Ok..I'm done rambling…go on and read the chapter.  
  
~~~  
  
That morning the Ronins were up and in subarmor before the sun was up. Sage left a not on Mia's nightstand then kissed her gently on the forehead, "We'll be back soon with Cye.."  
  
Mia mumbled something then turned over.  
  
In the Dynasty Cye awoke to some banging on the door. "Go 'way…"  
  
"Get up whelp!!"  
  
Cye jumped up so fast it wasn't funny. "Wot do you want?" The door opened and Anubis appeared. The youngest Ronin moved back against the wall scared.  
  
"What do we want? Why you of course. Come on, Master Talpa wishes to see you." Before Cye could move Anubis reached in and pulled him out hard by the arm.  
  
"Ah, Torrent, I see you are holding up well....are you?"  
  
Cye looked down at the ground not answering Talpa. "ANSWER ME!!" Cye felt a shock of electrictiy go up his body. He doubled over in pain.  
  
"I...I..'m doing...w..w..well.." Cye stammered weakly not wanting another shock.  
  
In the Gate Way Ryo looked around and saw the castle. "Well dude's it's this way."  
  
"Ya think afterah all tha times we've been 'ere Ryo, we would know tha way." Rowen said shaking his head.  
  
Sage nodded not really paying attention. Right now all of his thoughts were on Cye. ::Hang in there Cye, Sage is coming.:: He looked over to see how Kento was doing. It was obvious that Kento blamed himself for what happened... ::And he should...:: Sage began but stopped himself. Kento would do anything for Cye. "Kento it wasn't your fault."  
  
"But it was, if I had watched him more closely we would be at home." Kento knew it wasn't his fault but he couldn't stop blaming himself. Something told him inside that he could have prevented it. Cye looked to him as an older brother, and Kento showed a good example or tried to. He smiled, sometimes he showed Cye stuff that Mia considered, "inapporiate". But then again Cye never listened anyway.  
  
Ryo saw that Kento and Sage were both hurting. He felt sorry for them. Both of them wished they had watched Cye. "Guys it wasn't anyones fault. Not even mine. Now lets go get him back from Talpa before it's to late."  
  
"Right Ryo."  
  
"Now Torrent move over there..."  
  
"Why?" Cye spat out. Talpa's eye's glowed and Cye collasped in pain. "O..Ok..."  
  
"Now. Sekemet bring Juny out."  
  
"Juny?"  
  
Sekemet grinned and opened a door. "Torrent, I hope you survive."  
  
"S..Survive?" Cye stammered out scared. "Why..d..do you say that?"  
  
Sekemet didn't have to answer. Juny stepped out snarling. Cye fainted from shock. "Look's like Torrent isn't going to play.." Sekemet said sighing. "Oh well..baby..have fun with him.."  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
~~  
  
Like? Review Then!!  
  
~~ 


	10. Chapter 10

The Changes in Life  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~~~  
  
I am almost at the end...I think...^^; It could be another 3 or 4 chapters..but I am almost done with this one. Then I am going to have to get back to The Lost Prince and my others.  
  
~~~  
  
Cye awoke to find himself pinned against the wall and a dragon. "N..Ni..Nice..Dr..Dragon..."  
  
Juny sniffed smoke coming out of his nose, squeezing the boy making Cye cry out for air. "LEMME GO....PLEASE!!!"  
  
"Kill him!!"  
  
Juny looked at Talpa then back to Cye, he snarled once then threw Cye at the wall. Cye sat up dazed thankful his sub-armor was on. "Guys...where are you?"  
  
Just as Ryo was rounding another corner a Dynasty solider jumped out. "Great...Trash Cans at 3:00..."  
  
"Arrow Shock Wave!!!!!!!!" Arrows shot out of Rowen's bow and hit about 2 dozen soliders. Even though they were gone more took their place.  
  
"Why is it everytime we're here they come out?"  
  
"Maybe they're the welcoming commitee." Kento joked.  
  
"Yeh, I'm sure Kento....FLARE UP NOW!"  
  
"They are falling like flies...." Sage observed. ::Almost like they wanted us to kill them....Could they be keeping us busy while Talpa does something to Cye?:: "Guys try to out run them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They are trying to keep us away from Cye."  
  
Rowen nodded kicking one into a few others and made a bee line for the castle. A few minutes later they were in. "Hey...like where did they go?"  
  
Sage looked back and noticed what Ryo had seen. The solider's stopped right at the entrance. They seemed to be mocking them. Sage shook off the weird feeling and took off running towards the throne room. He heard the other's following behind closely.  
  
Cye curled into a ball trying to hide from the dragon. Juny snarled picking the boy up again, this time swinging him around. Cye felt his head hit the wall a few times. He was beginning to see dots in his eyes.  
  
"Ah, I have been waiting for this." Talpa glowed happily as Cye got thrashed around.  
  
"Yes, it seems that Juny did the trick. I wish we had found him earlier."  
  
"The thrashing Torrent is getting combined with the posion Sekemet made is enough to kill him before his friends get here."  
  
"Think again Kale!"  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
~~~  
  
Ooo...cliff hanger....^_^  
  
REVIEW if you like it. Then I'll update..  
  
~~~ 


	11. Chapter 11

The Changes in Life  
  
By Robin Girl  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~~~  
  
Wow....*grins* I'm in double digits for chapters and reviews!! GO ME!!  
  
If anyone has any ideas for any ficcies where Sage is Cye's father then please either put it in the review or send me an email @ Robin0126@aol.com. I will give you credit and all of that mumbo jumbo.  
  
~~~  
  
Juny stopped swinging Cye around and looked to where the voice came from. Cye hung limply in the dragon's grasp unconsious. Talpa angerily snarled, "You!!"  
  
[Japanese Theme Song for Ronin Warrior's starts playing]  
  
"That's right!!" Kento exclaimed.  
  
"Who did ya think was 'ere? The tooth fairy?" Rowen asked innocently.  
  
Ryo held his swords out ready to scorch anyone who got in their way. "Where is Cye?"  
  
Sage looked around then his eyes widened when he saw Cye. "Ryo....look at him...look what they did..."  
  
"Get him. We'll cause a distraction." Rowen pulled his bow and arrow out as Sage ran towards Juny dodging a path of fire that came his way. "ARROW SHOCK WAVE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!!!"  
  
"FLARE UP NOW!!!"  
  
The three sure-kills tore threw Talpa's thrown room destroying everything in sight. "Argh!! I'm getting out of here. Ronin Warriors I will return."  
  
After the smoke cleared the Ronin's saw Sage fighting the dragon single handed. It looked as though Sage was winning. "THUNDER BOLT CUT!!!" The electric shock surrounded Juny and made the dragon loose his grasp on Cye's body. The boy fell and would have hit the ground if Kento hadn't caught him.  
  
"Cye!!!" Kento exclaimed cuddling the body close. "It's ok...we're here..."  
  
Sage did his sure-kill a few times unfortunately it didn't do any good. "This is so stupid. Nothing harms him…."  
  
"Maybe if we do all of our sure-kills together it will work…"  
  
Sage shrugged, Rowen's logic sound right, "Ok..it's worth a try." The Blonde Warrior turned towards Kento, "Hide Cye, infact put a shield around him then come over here…we need your help.."  
  
Kento nodded and laid Cye down on the ground, he kissed him lightly on the forehead then concentrated. His armor formed a shield around the unconscious boy but also left enough energy for Kento to use his sure-kill to the max.  
  
"Do your sure-kills together." Rowen commanded getting an arrow ready, "ARROW SHOCK WAVE!!"  
  
"THUNDER BOLT CUT!!!!"  
  
"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!!!"  
  
"FLARE UP NOW!!!!!!!"  
  
All four attacks hit the dragon and a split second later the whole place lit up and an ear splitting sound emitted from the dragon, it was followed by a huge explosion. After everything had cleared Kento took the shield off Cye's body. "Sage why isn't he waking up?"  
  
Sage didn't know what to say. He kept thinking the worse. ::No…Sage…stop it..Cye is NOT dead..:: "I..I don't know Kento…Let's bring him home and put him to bed. M..Maybe…he just needs rest…"  
  
Kento didn't exactly agree but decided to trust Sage and followed him along with the others through the portal.  
  
End Chapter 11  
  
~~  
  
Like? Well review then!!  
  
~~ 


	12. Chapter 12

The Changes in Life  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~~~  
  
Wow…^^; *gives peace sign* 12 chapters….TOTALLY GEAR!!!!  
  
Hehe…on with the story…  
  
~~~  
  
"Cye come on…" Kento cried holding the boy's hand close. They had brought Cye home after an intense fight with the Dynasty and it had been three full days and Cye still hadn't awoken. Kento and Sage took turns sitting with Cye only leaving to eat and rest.  
  
Mia looked on for a moment then put a hand to her mouth tears streaming down her face. She loved Cye like a son, and now her son might never wake up again. Mia noticed that Sage was holding in all of his fear as though he knew Cye was going to be ok. Though deep down she knew that Sage knew it was probably to late.  
  
In Sage and Rowen's room, Sage punched the wall in frustration. He had tried everything he could think of and Cye still wouldn't wake up. Sage fell down on his bed mad at himself. "I can't even save the ones I love most."  
  
"Sage ya have ta stop beatin' yo self up 'bout dis." Rowen exclaimed referring to the hole in the wall. "There is nutin' ya can do."  
  
"Leave me alone Rowen."  
  
"No I'm not. Cye wouldn't want ya beatin' yo self up. If he is dead, which I'm not sayin' he 's" Rowen quickly added when the blonde glared at him, "He's in ah bettah place."  
  
"No. I WON'T believe that he is DEAD!! Cye is stronger than that." Sage immediately hid the fear that he had of Cye being dead. Cye was a Ronin Warrior, it took more than a stupid dragon to kill them. "Leave me alone Rowen…"  
  
Rowen nodded feeling dejected he walked out tears falling. ::You know I'm right Sage..wasn't it you that told me to let live and let die? No…that was Cye..he got that from that singer..Paul McCartney…Cye's right Sage…buddy ya have to let Cye go if it's his time…::  
  
Cye awoke in a different world. It was like he was in a void. "Wot? Where am I? Kento? Sage!! GUYS!!!"  
  
His voice echoed in the endless space. He was alone. Cye pulled his knees to his chest tears falling. "Am I dead?!?!?!?!!?"  
  
"No Torrent you aren't. You are in a coma. Until Halo finds his courage and will power you will stay like this.."  
  
"Courage and Will Power?" Cye exclaimed, "But..But he is loaded with that stuff. He has much more of that stuff then I'll ever have…"  
  
"He has a lot more that he must find before he can heal you."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out young one. Just have faith in your friends."  
  
"Oh..alright then.." Cye thought for a moment, "Hey…you're with Talpa aren't you?"  
  
The voice cackled, "Maybe so…Maybe so.."  
  
::GUYS!!!!::  
  
Kento jumped startled at how loud that message had come. "Wha??!?!?! Hey it sounded like Cye!!!!" ::Buddy?::  
  
Cye's heart jumped it was working, ::Kento it's me..I'm in a coma…and I won't be out of it until Sage finds his new courage and power….::  
  
::How does he find it?::  
  
::Duh know, but please hurry…if Sage doesn't find it then I will be dead. Please don't let me die.::  
  
Cye's last words echoed in Kento's mind. He sat there for a second then leaped up and ran down the stairs.  
  
End Chapter 12  
  
~~  
  
Like? REVIEW then!!  
  
~~ 


End file.
